


Untitled 7

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting on a couch at a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 7

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my fic folder. Maybe I intended to add to it, but I think it works as a conversation as is.
> 
> They’re at a houseparty much like in Scoot Over. 
> 
> (We probably all have that one friend, that has all the craziest stories and funniest anecdotes all the time, and it can be a bit exhausting when you’re not super confident in yourself)
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr March 19th 2015

“Hey, you OK? …Dip?”

“Yeah, it’s just.. Lucas”

“…yeah”

“I mean I like him. He’s funny. He’s smart. He’s..”

“Loud”

“Yeah. So very anecdotal… Sometimes it’s just..”

“Yeah”

“Always telling another crazy story that happened to a buddy of his. Or a buddy of his did this or a buddy of his said that. And he said and they said and she said and oh man it was just the craziest thing”

“..yeah”

“Like I don’t know if he’s just really good at talking or if there really is so many unbelievable anecdotes happening to him every week”

“Could be a bit of both. He is really outgoing”

“Don’t remind me”

“I know what you mean, bro bro”

“Right? Sometimes I just.. wonder if i could ever be that "interesting”.. or fun"

“You don’t need wild stories to be fun or interesting, Dip”

“No, I know that, but it’s like..”

“It makes you feel like an outsider sometimes”

“Yeah. Like sometimes I just think.. what if I told them..”

“..just one of the things that happened in Gravity Falls?”

“… yeah”

“Now what good would that do?”

“Nothing, I guess. I just wonder if I have those moments. That stick with you. That you cherish”

“We have those, right?”

“I.. of course we do. I didn’t mean..”

“I know what you mean, Dip. But I think this is better”

“… yeah”

“I may not be able to explain it to a bunch of people at a party as an exciting anecdote, but I like these”

“I’m enjoying sitting on this couch with you”

“Craziest thing happened to me, I was chilling on this couch with this guy”

“Did you go get alcohol”

“You know what, we totally did”


End file.
